heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues (comics)
thumb|right|The Rogues, a group of modern Flash enemies (except for [[wikipedia:Weather Wizard|Weather Wizard, third from left), who formed a team to take down the Flash, from Flash: Iron Hights (August 2001).|]] Some of the enemies of the comic book superhero the Flash, led by Captain Cold, constitute a loose criminal association who refer to themselves as the Rogues, disdaining the use of the term "supervillain" or "super-criminal". The Rogues, compared to similar collections of supervillains in the DC Universe, are an unusually social group, maintaining a code of conduct as well as high standards for acceptance. No Rogue may inherit another Rogue's identity (a "legacy" villain, for example) while the original still lives. Also, simply acquiring a former Rogue's costume, gear, or abilities is not sufficient to become a Rogue, even if the previous member is already dead. Although they tend to lack the wider name recognition of the villains who oppose Batman and Superman, the enemies of the Flash form a distinctive rogues gallery through their unique blend of colorful costumes, diverse powers, unusual abilities, and perhaps most notably, the lack of any one defining element or theme between them or any significant ambitions in their criminal enterprises beyond relatively petty robberies. Silver Age Flash enemies The enemies of the Flash started to use the name Rogues during the Silver Age of comics. Originally, the Rogues were just the Flash's enemies teaming together after they were all broken out of jail by another Flash foe, the super-intelligent Gorilla Grodd to distract the Flash during his attempt at world conquest, but though they were all defeated by the Flash making their weapons hit each other, since then they have formed a lasting group, and usually a Rogue will never commit a crime by himself. The Silver Age Flash enemies who became Rogues were Captain Cold, Mirror Master, Heat Wave, Weather Wizard, the Trickster, Pied Piper, the Top, and Captain Boomerang. These villains battled the second Flash (Barry Allen), and the third and fourth Flashes after Allen's death. In chronological order (with issue and date of first appearance): Modern Age Flash enemies In the Modern Age, the Flash: Iron Heights graphic novel introduced new characters, many of whom would later become a new band of Rogues under the leadership of crime lord Blacksmith. Some writers revamped classic Rogues, reinventing them through stories such as "Underworld Unleashed", "Rogue War", or solo stories, while others reinvented a Rogue through new characters inheriting the identities. While criminals, the Rogues have been shown to have certain codes of honour about their behaviour, refusing to kill women or children, and even stating that they will not kill speedsters.Blackest Night: The Flash #3 (April 2010) Blacksmith's Rogues Other versions The New Rogues During the events of Final Crisis, the Rogues rejected membership into the Secret Society offered by Libra. With Libra desperate to induct all of the Flash's villains, he recruits the New Rogues, who had first appeared as the Penguin's goons, to force the Rogues to join. The members consisted of: Chill, Burn, Weather Witch, Mirror-Man, and Mr. Magic. The New Rogues had captured Captain Cold's father and were threatening to kill him if the Rogues did not report to Libra. The Rogues then attacked the New Rogues, killing each one. The Renegades The Renegades are cops from the 25th century. They are all part of the "Reverse-Flash Task Force". In ''The Flash'' vol. 3, #1, a Mirror Master's body is dumped in a public area by a shadowy figure in a Flash suit. Barry Allen arrives in his civilian attire and confirms that the dead man was not the real Mirror Master. The Flash arrives on the top of a building where he is confronted by the Renegades, futuristic versions of the current Rogues. He is charged with the murder of Mirror Monarch by their leader, Commander Cold. The Renegades members include futuristic versions of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Mirror Master, Weather Wizard, the Trickster, and the Top.The Flash (vol. 3) #1 (April 2010) It is revealed over the course of the investigation that the Top had actually framed the Flash to prevent Barry from opening up a cold case that would reveal that the Top's ancestor had committed a murder that an innocent man had been locked away for, as having a criminal in his family would prevent the Top from becoming a member of the Renegades.The Flash (vol. 3) #5 (September 2010)The Flash (vol. 3) #6 (November 2010) Flashpoint In the alternate timeline of the Flashpoint event, the Rogues are assembled by Mirror Master who asks Weather Wizard, Tar Pit, Trickster, and Fallout to team up against Citizen Cold for seeking revenge.Flashpoint: Citizen Cold #1 (June 2011) The New 52 The Rogues are referenced by Barry Allen to have previous been defeated by him and disbanded. Known members (so far) have been Golden Glider, Weather Wizard, Heatwave and Mirror Master.The Flash (vol. 4) #10 (August 2012) The Rogues appeared in The Flash Annual #1 in a war against Captain Cold, The Flash and The Pied Piper. Confirmed Rogues include Golden Glider (Lisa Snart) as the current leader, Weather Wizard (Marco Mardon), Trickster (Axel Walker), Heatwave (Mick Rory) and Mirror Master (Sam Scudder). It's revealed that a year prior that Captain Cold, Heatwave, Mirror Master (Sam Scudder again), and Weather Wizard underwent a procedure at an unknown facility that would merge them with their weapons, giving them superpowers. The procedure went awry and exploded. Cold's sister Lisa, who was also at the facility was caught in the explosion. The five were given superpowers but each in a twisted manner. Heat Wave gains pyrokinesis but at the cost of his body being burned, Weather Wizard becomes emotionally tied to his weather wand causing constant depression, Lisa becomes an astral projection of herself, and Sam would be forever trapped in Mirror World. The Rogues blame Cold for this and have turned against him. However they are forced to team up with The Flash, Cold and Pied Piper when Gorilla Grodd invades Central City.The Flash #13 In other media Television *In the Justice League Unlimited episode "Flash and Substance", the Wally West version of the Flash is to be honored as a hero of Central City. In this episode, the Flash, Batman, and Orion battle four of the Flash's Rogues including Captain Cold, Mirror Master, the Trickster, and Captain Boomerang, that attack the museum that is opening in his honor. This episode includes many references to the Flash's comic book and television history, including bringing back Mark Hamill as the Trickster. This particular group of Rogues can be seen hanging out at a local diner, its existence well known to the Flash. In this version of the DC animated universe, the Rogues seem to be second rate criminals, using their particular skills to try to hurt or kill the Flash, but almost in a comedic sense. Due to this comical nature of the Rogues, it is revealed that the Flash has sympathy for the super-criminals and has, in some cases, even befriended one or another member of the Rogues. *In the Batman: The Brave and the Bold episode "Requiem for a Scarlet Speedster!", the Rogues appear committing robberies after Barry Allen is presumed dead. It is revealed that, in their own twisted way, they actually miss the Flash. They are defeated by Batman, Jay Garrick, and Kid Flash. After Barry Allen is revealed to be alive, the Rogues are so happy to see the Flash alive and well that they let the three speedy heroes arrest them. Here, the roster consisted of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, and the Weather Wizard, although Grodd, Mirror Master, and Captain Boomerang are shown as well. Films *They appear in Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox used by Professor Zoom to lure Flash, so he can destroy Central City, as their belts were attached with bombs. The roster consisted of Captain Cold, Heat Wave, Captain Boomerang, Top and Mirror Master. Video games *The Rogues appear as bosses in Batman: The Brave and the Bold – The Videogame, using the same roster that appeared in the television series. *The Rogues appear as sub-bosses in the MMORPG, DC Universe Online as part of the Stryker's Island Penitentiary Alert. They also appear as separate enemies during the Central City Bounties (The Heroes Side), which are part of the Lightning Strikes DLC. See also *For other villains who are not Rogues, see List of Flash enemies. References External links *Crimson Lightning An online index to the comic book adventures of the Flash. Category:DC Comics supervillain teams Category:Flash Category:Lists of DC Comics characters Category:Characters created by Carmine Infantino Category:Characters created by John Broome